Neustart
by Missterre
Summary: Edward est parti. Bella est à bout de force, et faiblement, elle fait ce que son coeur lui dicte. Elle meurt. -Alternative du depart d'Edward-


**Salut, ça faisait longtemps. Encore une histoire de fond de placard, ou de disque dur, donc, je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite.. peu être.**

**Bonne lecture, et dite vous bien, que je l'ai écrite il y a quelques mois, donc mon écriture à sûrement changer.**

**Musique : Snow de Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

* * *

Je sens que je touche le fond. Même l'espoir a foutu le camps. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant... Edward est parti.

Non, laisse moi, je ne veut pas manger. Laisse moi, laisse moi mourir.

Arrête de me dire que tout s'arrangera, enlève ce sentiment d'inquiétude de tes yeux, je t'en pris, va t-en. Tu as l'air triste, l'aurais-je dis a haute voix ? Charlie quitte ma chambre,alors que j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je suis si brisée que j'ai l'impression d'être infirme.

Tu m'avais promis, tu m'avais promis, mon doux vampire, de ne jamais partir, alors pourquoi ?

Je m'accrochais à toi comme à une bouée, tout ces jours ont été heureux grâce à toi, mais maintenant, ils seront aussi noirs que la nuit.

Une longue nuit, sans étoiles, sans musique, un néant.

Je ne le supporterais pas, Edward. Sans mouvement brusque, je me lève de mon lit, et ouvre la fênetre de ma chambre. J'attends. Toute la nuit, je t'attends, comme si, d'une minute à l'autre, tu reviendrais, t'installé sur ce lit, me prendre dans tes bras, et me murmuré ma berceuse.

Sais tu, Edward, que je ne dors plus sans cette berceuse ?

Deux nuit sans sommeil, c'est long. Charlie s'inquiète de plus en plus. Il a appelé l'hôpital, en pensant pouvoir parler à Carlisle, mais il semble que toute la famille Cullen aient demenagé en Alaska. Et j'ai encore pleuré. Une vrai crise de larmes, où tu es tellement triste, que tu as l'impression que tes larmes vont t'étouffer et que ton chagrin ne finira jamais. Si Alice voit cette scène, je me demande bien ce qu'elle penserait de moi. Je ne suis pas assez forte, je ne suis qu'une humaine. Qui n'a même pas la force de détester l'homme qui lui inflige toute ses peines.

Le jour se lêve. Encore une nuit que j'ai passé dans le froid, la fenêtre ouverte, les yeux ouverts.

Aujourd'hui, je dois reprendre le lycée. Jamais je n'y mettrai les pieds. A l'aube donc, faiblement, j'entreprends de descendre la goutière, et ainsi sortir de la maison sans alerté Charlie, qui a décidé de me veiller toute la nuit derrière la porte. Une fois en bas, je prends ma voiture et démarre, direction la Push,à une 20ène de kilomètres de Forks. Plus tard, j'arrête la voiture à 3 kilomètres à peu près de ma destination, puis, je m'enfonce dans les bois, sur un chemin banalisé, pour éviter de me perde comme je sais si bien le faire.

Je pense à Edward, à Alice, à Charlie, à Jacob.

Je tiens mal debout, mais ma détermination est forte. Alors que le soleil est complètement levé, je contemple le paysage du haut de la falaise de la Push. L'océan est paisible, l'air marin remplit mes poumons.

Je sais, ce n'est pas la manière la moins douloureuse de finir sa vie, mais je voulais rendre un hommage à Esmee, qui avait eu recourt à la même manière lorsque que, humaine, elle voulu se tuer.

Sur le bord, je regarde les nuages. Te verrai-je de la haut, Edward ?

Le moment est venu. Je ferme les yeux. Mes pensées sont incohérentes. Mon sang bat violemment dans mes veines. J'espère revoir ma vie avant de mourir. Revoir mon Amour perdu. Mon pied s'avance, la fin est proche. Je saute, le temps s'arrête.

« Comme si je n'avais jamais existé ».

Le vent fouette mon visage, je ne retiens pas un murmure, alors que mon coeur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Je murmure, des simples mots. " Je t'aime ".

Comment ? Aucune idée.

Merci de m'avoir offert ce peu de temps ensemble.

Je m'écrase dans l'eau, mes jambes heurtent des rochers. J'ai mal. L'océan me happe, et je ne remonte pas à la surface.

Le blanc, je vois du blanc.

Pas de flash-back, pas de douleur atroce, du blanc, comme la neige. Des minuscules particules d'eau gelé.

Bizarrement, cela me fit pensé à Edward. Edward, et son teint, blanc comme la neige. Ses doigts gelés, qui traçait le soir, des cercles brûlants sur ma peau à moi. Oui, Edward était comme la neige, froid, doux, merveilleux. Et j'ai toujours aimé la neige...

Soudain, je ne fus plus conscience. C'était la fin... ou peu être le début.

Mon esprit s'éteint, doucement, comme on éteint une lampe de chevet.

Edward ... Adieu.

* * *

**Voila. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes... Reviewez si le coeur vous en dit...**


End file.
